The Game
by Baby Bush Pig
Summary: Amy dumps Shadow because she wants to be with Sonic. Shadow doesnt take it too well and after a little while of stalking he kidnaps her. Its up to Sonic to save her..........but only by playing the game.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I pledge allegiance to the disclaimer of the united rules of Fanfiction……_

Alright so this will be like my first story, kind of. I wanted to write a story that wasn't all about humor, so here it is. Basically Amy dumps Shadow for Sonic and Shadow cant handle it so he eventually kidnaps her and shoots Sonic and yadayadayada. I don't want to give you too much info or you might stop reading it. So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

A short young male hedgehog walks up to a pretty female at a picnic table around midnight. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her. She seems a bit uncomfortable but more so like she had a lot on her mind. The air is cooler and it begins to rain.

"Hey Amy, wassup?"

"Hi Shadow, thanks for coming. I really needed to talk to you."

"What is it?" He looked at her.

"It's hard to say but I think we should take a break." Amy expected him to throw a fit but she was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did…….I started liking someone else."  
"Who? Who do I lose you to?" A crazy look appeared in his eye that caused Amy to scoot back a little.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?"

"Shadow. You were in jail for attempted murder. If I knew that before, I probably wouldn't have gone out with you."

"Then why did you stay with me?"

"I thought you could change."

"No you thought I would hurt you." Shadow said harshly.

"That too, but look, we could still be friends right?

"No. There is no "friends" I love you and I refuse to let you go."

"Love? That's a big word don't you think?" Amy scooted back a little further.

"Not for us. You're a big girl now Amy, you should know not to play with fire. Tell your new guy to watch his back or it'll end up in a grave."

He got up from the table and spit at the ground before walking away. It just began to thunder and lightning and the rain had started to pour. Amy had a look of regret on her face as she walked the other direction.

* * *

"Here you are Ms. Rose, all of the work you missed yesterday." Amy's teacher handed her a packet of papers.

"Thanks Ms. Painin." Amy said taking the papers and heading out the classroom.

Amy rushed out into the hall; she was going to be late to her next class if she didn't hurry. Before she knew it she had a collision with Sonic, her new boyfriend.

"Hey Ames, why the rush? You're almost as fast as me." He helped her pick up her stuff.

"Sorry Sonic, I'm trying to hurry to biology so I'm not late."

"Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"Ms. Painin's class."

"Yeah, I have her next. She's a pain in my –"

"Neck. A pain in your neck."

"Sure." Sonic smiled goofily.

Amy smiled too but all of a sudden she heard Shadows voice echoing in her head.

-_Tell your new guy to watch his back or it'll end up in a grave.-_

She repeatedly looked over Sonics shoulder for any signs of Shadow.

"What are you looking for?" Sonic questioned.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw Shadow."

"You're not still thinking about what he said are you?"

"What part of in jail for attempted murder don't you understand?"

"Stop worrying, he was just upset. Do you see me all concerned? Nah, I'm Sonic the hedgehog remember?"

"I know………but still."

Sonic hugged her and slowly Amy let her guard down. She felt safe in his arms…………………..until she saw Shadow coming down the hall. She immediately pushed Sonic away and rushed to the nearest water fountain. She didn't realize she pushed Sonic into the lockers, but then again she really didn't care. Shadow ignored her as he passed by but he looked in every guys eyes near her. He was unable to look in Sonics due to him facing the locker. When he was gone Amy was relieved.

"Now do you understand? Do you see?" She asked Sonic.

"The only thing I see is my teeth on the ground." He grumbled then he remembered something "Hey are you coming to the game?"

Sonic was the quarter back on their football team, The Mobian Knights.

"Yeah, I'm coming with Rouge."

"That bizarre bat. Is she still trying to stay single?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she wants to see how long she can last."

"It won't be too much longer now."

"I know."

* * *

"Come on! Go MK go!" Amy shouted from the stands.

"That's right! You can do it! Right on number 4!" Rouge yelled.

Number four was Knuckles, Sonics roommate and best friend. When Knuckles heard his number called and tried to locate where it came from he got tackled.

"Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning." Rouge said softly.

"Number 4? That's Knuckles, Sonics best friend."

"May be a friend could introduce a friend to a friend, friend?"

"What happened to seeing how long you could last?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with introducing myself."

"For anyone else, nothing, but for you, nah, next thing I know you'll be on a date with him."

"No. He's only 8 out of 10."

"I have to disagree, that number is way to high. He's a 6 out 10 and that's being generous."

"Amy, I may be a bat but that doesn't mean I have eye problems."

"May be if his dreads were spikes and he were blue and his eyes were green and –"

"Then he would look exactly like the cocky hedgerat! No offense."

They continued to chat it up all while someone was watching them.

"So it's either Sonic or Knuckles. But which one?" Shadow said.

Alright so this is chapter one (I know it's kind of short), be honest, tell me what you think. I can handle the criticism, but if you feel a strong need to flame me……………….go away. Thanks again for reading. Chapter two will be up and on the way in no time!

-KidSocks


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. How many times do you need me to tell you?_

* * *

Hey, chapter 2 is up! Thanks for sticking with me. You know in actuality I wrote this story with real people and it was intended to be a movie but I decided to use it for a Sonic story. Anyway let's get started!

* * *

"So it's either Sonic or Knuckles. But which one?" Shadow said.

Then the announcers voice busted through the speakers "It's over! The Mobian Knights win again! This makes their winning streak 6 in a row! A beautiful pass by Sonic the hedgehog and an excellent catch by Knuckles the echidna! Have a safe evening folks."

Everyone made their way onto the field to congratulate the players. Shadow went down too, he was going to talk with Sonic but he was occupied while Knuckles was not. He walked over to Knuckles and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey echidna, come with me."

"Whatever." He followed Shadow into the locker rooms.

When they got in there Shadow slammed Knuckles into the lockers, his hands around his neck.

"Now listen up, you're going to dump Amy." He said in a mean deep voice.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Grrrr! Let me go, I'm not dating Amy!" Knuckles struggled to get a loose.

"Is now really a smart time to play dumb?" Shadow pulled out his gun.

Knuckles stopped moving but he kept his attitude.

"Alright dude, I'll do whatever you say, just please don't rape me."

"Don't toy with me." Shadow growled "Now I said dump Amy, and I meant it."

"I'm not dating Amy, loon." Knuckles yawned.

"I don't believe you." Shadow said through clenched teeth.

"I don't believe you." Knuckles mocked him.

Shadow grew angry and he squeezed Knuckles neck tighter. "You think this is a game echidna?!"

"Yeah, I bet you don't even have bullets in that thing."

Shadow proceeded to show him the bullets.

"Okay, so you're serious. I was too, Sonics dating Amy."

"I knew it." Shadow let him go and started for the exit.

"Wait. You're not going to bother Sonic are you?"

"Actually, later on I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Speedy. But right now I'm going somewhere else, just as you."

"Yeah, I'm about to go tell Sonic."

Shadow kept walking and without turning around said "You wouldn't dare."

"You don't know me too well."

"Don't have to. If a word of this is mentioned to superman, then he won't be the only one with a bullet in his head." Shadow said leaving.

When he got outside back on the field, he saw Amy and Rouge approaching. He gave Amy a weird triumphant smile and Amy looked down guiltily. Rouge growled at him and Shadow kept it moving. Knuckles then came out of the locker room with an angry look on his face. Amy and Rouge went up to him.

"Hey Knux, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He mumbled all while glaring at Shadow.

"Okay well, meet Rouge. She wanted to apologize."

Knuckles, just realizing Rouge was there, looked her up and down repeatedly, stopping at her chest a couple of times until he finally replied.

"I forgive you." He crossed his arms.

"Don't you want to know why?" Amy said a little confused by his response.

"I already know. She's a thief!" Knuckles pointed his finger at her.

Amy was surprised and she thought to herself –_Dang. It took me losing five items before I figured that out and he got it just by looking at her-_.

"Excuse me?" Rouge frowned.

"Knuckles what are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"She stole from me, give it back crook!"

"I don't know what you're smoking but you need to lay off that junk." Rouge said.

"Don't try and play it off, give it back now." Knuckles growled.

Rouge was about to get angry but Amy jumped in.

"Uh, Knuckles, what exactly did she take?"

"She stole……my heart." Knuckles grinned.

Amy thought she was going to throw up and she almost did when Rouge put her arm around him.

"Uh, Amy, I'm going to catch up with you later. I'm going to have a talk with Fist—"

"Knuckles." Amy corrected her.

"Whatever." Rouge and Knuckles made their way to the bleachers.

"So beautiful, what time do you need to be back in Heaven?" Knuckles said.

Amy shook her head and went in search for Sonic. She headed for his dorm room (Yes there are dorms at this high school) but before she got there she saw something that made her jaw drop. As she was walking by another part of the locker rooms she saw Sonic. And Sally. Kissing.

"Sonic?"

Sonic immediately let go and looked at Amy guiltily.

"Uh, Amy, how are you? It's a nice day huh? Yeah, it's not how it looks!"

"I want to hurt you, but I'm not going to degrade myself." Amy said turning her attention to Sally.

"You don't want me to take you out trash." Sally huffed.

"I think you have it twisted." A giant piko piko hammer appeared in her hands.

"Am I supposed to be afraid? I can take you out with one hit."

"How are you going to reach me with broken legs?" Amy threatened.

Amy and Sally seemed to be getting closer in each others faces until Sonic stepped between them.

"No, no! What we need to do is calmly talk about this and not—"

"I'm not wasting my time on either of you; I'm going back to Shadow."

And with that Amy left the both of them alone.

"Darn." Sonic mumbled.

"Forget her Sonic; we were having fun weren't we?"

"Cut that out! You got me in trouble."

"Really? I don't think I was kissing myself." Sally raised one of her eyebrows. "Besides, I only did what you wanted me to."

"I didn't ask." Sonic retorted.

"You didn't have to."

"……….Leave."

"But—"

"Leave me woman." Sonic pointed to the exit.

"Fine, give me a call when you came to your senses."

With that she left and Sonic rubbed his temples thinking about everything that happened.

"Oh no, Amy." He zoomed off to Amy's dorm.

* * *

While Sonic was making his way to Amy's room, Rouge was just making her way in the room she shared with Amy. When she got in she saw Amy in tears.

"Oh Amy, what's wrong? What did I miss?" Rouge set her stuff down.

"A full view of Sonic kissing Sally."

"Are you sure? I mean, even if he is cocky, he still is a decent guy if nothing else."

"I know what I saw." Amy grumbled.

"I'm not doubting that. I'm just saying is it possible that instead of Sonic kissing Sally, you saw Sally kissing Sonic?"

"Anything is possible but I'm still calling Shadow." Amy picked up the phone.

"Put that phone down."

"Why should I?"

"One; you increase the bill, and two; even if the hedgehog did cheat he is still way better than Shadow." Rouge sat on her own bed and picked up the remote.

Before Amy could respond there was a faint knock on the door.

"I hope it's not that soft bunny girl with the voice that sounds like she drinks helium every morning." Rouge whispered than cleared her throat "State your name."

"It's me."

"You want to be a little more specific; I know a lot of me's."

"Ogilvie Maurice." Sonic said impatiently and sarcastically.

"Sorry about your name but I donated to the poor 3 years ago. Money doesn't grow on trees."

"Quit fooling around, you know its Sonic the hedgehog. Are you satisfied Rouge the teasing bat?"

"Hey, you're already in scalding hot water, don't dig yourself a deeper hole you can't get out of. And believe me I'll make sure you don't get out of it." Rouge threatened.

"Yes mom." Sonic said once again being sarcastic.

"Yep, tick me off, that's smart. What do you want?"

"Is Amy here?"

"May be, may be not. It depends, how bad do you want to know?"

A fifty dollar bill came under the door.

"Excuse me, you just ticked me off. Remember?"

Another fifty came from under the door.

"Yep, she's over here, crying and whatnot about to call Shadow."

Amy looked at Rouge with disbelief and Rouge shrugged.

"Amy, can I come in?"

"No go away before I call security."

"Talk to me."

"The time for talking ended as soon as you put your mouth on Sally's."

"I was wrong, I admit that." Sonic said desperately.

"I don't need you to tell me." She grew upset "I just—why did you have me leave Shadow?"

"Because I really liked you."

"I sure could tell."

"Okay, listen. If you honestly believe from the bottom of your heart that I care absolutely nothing about you and I would hurt you so bad on purpose……..you don't ever have to speak to me again."

Amy remained silent.

"And if she doesn't?" Rouge said.

Amy shot Rouge a look and Rouge gave it right back to her.

"If she doesn't, she has to meet me at Hedgehog Headquarters tonight at ten. See you there Ames." They could hear him leaving.

"Why did you do that?" Amy hissed.

"Excuse me for trying to save your future marriage."

"Selling me out for fifty bucks helps?"

"No, selling you out for one hundred bucks helps. Look I'm sorry, are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm starving, bring me back some pizza."

"Rouge, Hedgehog Headquarters is a fancy restaurant, not a pizza parlor." Amy started rummaging though her clothes.

"And? Every good restaurant has pizza, trust me I know."

"Why don't you ask Knux to buy you a pizza Ms. Thief?"

"Hardy, har, har. Actually I will ask him on our date tonight."

Amy looked over at her friend who was still flipping through channels

"Take the deal!" Rouge yelled when she stopped on Deal or No Deal.

"You got a date with Knuckles?"

"Yeah, do you know how much paper he is bringing in by guarding an emerald?" Rouge never turned away from the television.

"You're not only in it for the money." Amy observed.

"The heck I'm not." Then Rouge shook her head then looked at the tv again "Do you know how fast I would've pushed that button?"

"Rouge you cant fool me. You practically floated into his arms."

"Listen, you need to worry about your cocky hedgerat boyfriend." Rouge said quickly.

"Alright, don't get defensive."

Rouge grumbled something then flipped the channel as Amy went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Amy, you're coming, I know you're coming. You have to come, you're not coming are you?"

Sonic talked to himself as he waited for Amy's arrival. He was pacing back and forth at his table.

"You better show up, I wore a tuxedo for you. I don't do that for just anyone, I don't even do it for my mom! You will never understand how itchy these things are!"

Sonics voice went a little higher than a whisper causing people to look at him. Sonic was about to make a very rude and sarcastic remark to them but Amy was escorted to the table.

"Ames, you came, and you're very pretty. Thank you so much, I was about to rip this tux off." Sonic smiled.

"Why am I here?" Amy shook her head.

"Because you know that this can work and it wasn't actually what it looked like."

"I know what I saw!" Amy grew upset.

People began looking at them and even though Amy couldn't care less Sonic didn't like all the attention.

"Amy lets keep this conversation the way it was meant to be……..between two people……not forty."

"It's going to be between you and yourself if you don't stop."

"Okay, since you put it that way, lets skip the food and drama. I'm going to make you a promise, so listen up. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, promise to always trust, be faithful and care for you until we go our separate ways. Do you believe me?" Sonic said.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Anybody can make a promise."

"True." Sonic nodded then pulled something out of his pocket "But not everyone can mean it."

In Sonics hand was a ring, he put it on her hand and Amy was shocked.

"Before you speak, that is if you can, let me make this clear: I'm not proposing. This is just a promise ring, so you'll remember my promise to you."

"I believe you."

They hugged and people around them clapped.

"Grrrr. Don't you people have anything better to do!" Sonic growled.

* * *

Sonic took Amy to the park after that and they just watched the full moon glow.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Amy said leaning on Sonic.

"Yeah, but it still couldn't compare to you."

It was so peaceful, nothing could destroy the moment. Good thing they didn't know someone was in the bushes, watching, stalking, and planning.

"Ah, romance, I hate it. Almost as much as I hate Sonic. Looks like I have to take care of it…………this ought to be fun." Shadow grinned as he watched in disgust.

Eventually Amy and Sonic went back to their dorm rooms…….

* * *

How'd you like it? Sorry it took so long, school was kicking my butt, then I was on punishment, and finally when I got off of punishment my brothers decided to download a virus. Awesome. But now I'm back, hopefully. So I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. I have Chapter 3 typed and I will put it up a little later after I get at least three more reviews. Which should be in no time. –Kid Socks


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: You already know I own nothing; you just want me to write it so I'll feel bad about myself._

* * *

I'm back! And with chapter 3! These reviews came quicker than expected. Thanks again for reading and or sticking with me. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Eventually Amy and Sonic went back to their dorm rooms…….

When Amy got back Rouge was half asleep still flipping through channels.

"Oh you're back, and you brought a smile, how'd it go?"

"Oh fine, except I got a ring."

"Awesome. Am I the bridesmaid?" Rouge giggled a bit.

"I'm not married; it's just a promise ring." Then she looked at Rouge's appearance "Did you even go on your date?"

"What are you trying to say?"  
"Nothing." Amy said quickly.

"I did actually. And I got pizza."

"How did it go?"

"Well after two weeks and so and so days Rouge the bat is no longer single and yada yada yada."

"You don't sound too enthused."

"Amy I'm half asleep. Besides it's not all that great. You're a hostage basically; I'm still trying to figure out how you people live like this."

"Rouge……..you were dating just Scourge last week."

"That was different; I was just trying to make Fiona mad." Rouge closed her eyes.

"When will you two just get along?"

"The same blue moon you and Sally get along."

"Which means when there's chalk around my body."

"Here you got a letter." Rouge handed her an envelope.

"This late?" Amy asked taking it.

"Yeah, that bunny girl delivered it. My head is going to implode if I half to listen to her and those blue floating things again."

"Did you read it?"

"No. What do I look like reading your mail? I get enough."

"You hardly receive any mail."

"Exactly." Rouge said drifting off.

Amy shook her head at her silly friend and opened it. Inside was a small note with the big words: **I KNOW –SHADOW** imprinted on it. Her eyes grew wide with fear while in the meantime Sonic had received a note too. His said: **MEET ME AT GREY ALLEY TOMMOROW AT 8. **

"I bet this is from Sally. Hey Knuckles!" Sonic called out to his friend who was in the bathroom.

Knuckles came out of the bathroom with no shirt on and shaving cream on his face. He had a razor in his hand.

"What?"

"Dang. Why do you have shaving cream on? You have no hair!" Sonic hunched over laughing which only angered his red hot headed friend.

"Bite me." Knuckles growled.

"I'm sorry buddy, but you got to admit its funny."

"What did you call me out here for?" Knuckles asked annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I got this letter from Sally saying she wants to meet me in Gray Alley."

"Really now? That girl is freaky."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell her off once and for all."

"So I'm assuming your date thing went well." Knuckles leaned against the wall.

"Yes sir. Am I assuming the same for you?"

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe you like that flirtatious, bubble-headed brat, I mean bat."

"She's hotter than fire and she's actually very intelligent. We had a whole conversation and I didn't understand a thing she said."

"You never understand what any girl says; you're too busy staring at their chest and or behind." Sonic grabbed the remote.

Knuckles shrugged and was about to go back into the bathroom but he stopped himself.

"Did you talk to Shadow lately?"

"Nope." Sonic flipped through channels "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Something about Knuckles's attitude changed and Sonic noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah………I just……….I just need my inhaler." Knuckles quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"…………I didn't know you had asthma." Sonic mumbled.

Sonic ate and went to sleep as everyone else did eventually.

* * *

At school in the morning Amy saw Sonic and attached herself to his arm.

"So, you want to go to a movie or something later?"

"Nah, sorry, I'm too busy. I have to meet someone at Gray Alley."

Amy froze; she already knew.

"But I'm pretty sure it's Sally." Sonic said.

"No, no, no. Please don't go, please don't leave me. Please no, please." Amy whined.

"Calm down, I'm just going to tell her to chillax."

"What if it's not Sally?"

"Who else could it be?" Sonic looked at her questionably .

"I don't know. Silver, Jet, or possibly Shadow." Amy looked away.

"Silver is on vacation, Jet is my worst enemy so we don't talk to each other, and Shadow………it seems like everyone is mentioning him."

"Hello. Jail for attempted murder, are you deaf?"

"I'll see you Ames." With that Sonic left.

"I have to follow him." Amy made a decision.

* * *

That night Sonic waited in the cold in the alley.

"It's freezing out here. Where is Sally?"

"Probably at her dorm."

Sonic jumped when Shadow came out of the darkness.

"Oh hey Shadow, you startled me. Did Sally ask you to come here too?"

"Are you stupid? Or are you really that clueless? I wrote the note, me!"

"You? Why?" Sonic asked stupidly.

"How do I, Shadow, lose Amy to a silly little cocky jock like you? I don't, which is why you're going to dump her." Shadow growled.

"Are you nuts? Do you know how much that ring cost?"

"Less than your casket." Shadow pulled out his gun.

"True but I'm still not dumping her."

Shadow couldn't believe it.

"Shadow stop!" Amy ran up to them out of breath.

"Great, just perfect." Shadow mumbled.

"You followed me?" Sonic asked her.

"I had no choice."

"Either way." Shadow said.

He pointed the gun at Sonic and Sonic put his hands up.

"No Shadow, don't do it." Amy said scared.

Shadow pointed the gun at her.

"Well I don't want you to shoot me either." Amy put her hands up.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He pointed it back at Sonic "At first I thought it was your knuckle headed friend. Can you believe he kept his attitude even with a gun to his head? He's a piece of work, he'd better watch himself."

"Spare me the lecture." Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Okay. Have it your way. Now you die."

"Shadow please don't do this."

"Be quiet."

"Amy it's okay, I can easily run out of here."

"There's that cocky attitude of yours. Okay, so you can run out of here. That doesn't mean she can." Shadow grinned evilly and pointed the gun at her.

Amy's jaw dropped, Shadow really was a nut case, and now her life was being threatened. Sonic frowned and glared at the dark hedgehog.

"You wouldn't dare."

"In the words of your hot headed friend, you don't know me too well."

"I could run and save her."

"By the time you reach her the bullet will be one inch away from her head." Shadow said "Not to cocky now are you?"

In reality Shadow had no type of intention on shooting Amy, he just wanted Sonic. But they didn't know that and they wouldn't know that. Sonic also could've got Amy and ran away but he didn't want to take any chances. Shadow pointed the gun back at Sonic and put his finger on the trigger.

"You know Shadow; it doesn't have to be this way."

"Be quiet." Shadow said sternly.

"We could talk about it instead." Amy tried to reason with him.

"Shut up." Shadow grew irritated; he wanted this moment to be perfect.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"I said shut your mouth!"

He swung around and pulled the trigger by accident and the bullet was heading straight for Amy. The pink terrified hedgehog was frozen in position and awaited death. Fortunately and unfortunately Sonic jumped in the path of the bullet. There were three hits. The bullet hit him, then Sonic hit his head on a dumpster and finally Sonic hit the ground.

* * *

Yes, it's short, I know. Still tell me about it, I'd like to read your opinions. Also just to let you know, the title doesn't make sense now but it will eventually. Chapter 4 might take a while, just letting you know. I might go on vacation soon, either that or my brothers might annoy me to the point I throw the computer at them. :P So I hope you liked it and thanks for everyone who reviewed; I appreciate it. –Kid Socks


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: If I owned them my dad would've stopped giving me an allowance by now._

* * *

How's it going everyone? Still sticking with me? Thanks, and I'm loving the reviews. Pm me sometimes if you want. Anyways let's get this show on the road!

* * *

There were three hits. The bullet hit him, then Sonic hit his head on a dumpster and finally Sonic hit the ground….

Sonic was in the hospital, the bullet hit his arm, and due to the hit to his head he had a concussion and suffered from amnesia. Sonic was asleep but he finally awoke.

"Where am I? Who am I?" he looked around and saw a sleeping pink hedgehog in a chair next to his bed "Excuse me miss."

Amy instantly woke up to the sound of Sonics voice and she looked at him happily.

"You woke up."

"Are you sure?" Sonic didn't say it sarcastically either.

"I'm so happy you woke up."

"Me too I think. Uh, who am I?"

"You're Sonic the hedgehog."

"Okay, that's cool. Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Lady, Sonic can't even remember myself." He saw the look of disappointment on Amy's face "But he can try. You're my………..mother."

"No. Not even close. I'm your girlfriend Amy." Amy sighed.

"Really now?"

Amy nodded and looked down. In Sonics mind he thought _–Hey I did a good job-_and in Amy's mind she thought _–Do I really look old enough to be some kids mama?-_

"So Janet………….

"Amy."

"Yeah, why is Sonic here?"

"You took a bullet for me." Amy said quickly.

"Okay. Who shot him?"

"I'd rather not—are you speaking in third person?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're saying your name instead of I and him instead of me."

Sonic got a confused look on his face "Sonic doesn't know what you're talking about."

"Never mind, I'll just talk to the doctor about it later." Amy said.

Sonic shrugged and looked around the room, he stopped at the rock on Amy's finger.

"Nice ring. Who gave it to you?"

"You."

"………..You did say you and Sonic were just boyfriend girlfriend right?" Sonic asked seriously.

"Yeah."

Sonic sighed a sigh of relief "Why'd he give it to you?"

"To make sure I remember your promise."

"Sonics a pretty nice guy huh?" Even in the hospital Sonic still was cocky.

"Not when you're playing football."

"Sonic plays football!?" Sonic practically shouted.

"Yeah, you and Knuckles."

"Who?"

"Knuckles."

Sonic just stared at her without of clue.

"Your best friend……….since grade school…………..and roommate……….going with my best friend…………Rouge the teasing bat………..you don't remember?" Amy said slowly.

"What were you talking about again?"

Amy rubbed her temples and sighed.

"So Cindy……."

"Amy."

"Cindy, where is Sonics family? Does he have any?" Sonic asked.

"You have two brothers. They all live in another state, I forgot which one, but I assume their on their way."

"Tell me about them."

"Their names are Manic and Miles. Manic is a cool and fun but very lazy and never really serious." Amy scratched her head.

"Okay and what about Miles?"

"Miles is also known as Tails because he has two of them, but he's very smart, not too cool……lets just say he's the exact opposite of Manic."

"How do you know so much about Sonic?" Sonic grew curious.

"You told me, I only know as much as you wanted me to."

"……You must be pretty special if Sonic bought you a ring, took a bullet for you and told you his life story." Sonic observed.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

It became unpleasantly silent until Amy finally broke it.

"Well I have to go, sorry, I have a big test tomorrow. If things go as well as the doctor says you might be released tomorrow."

Amy kissed him on the head and went to the door.

"Thank you Bridget."

Amy looked back but said nothing and left. As she was walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop she noticed a figure behind her. She started to fast walk, which seemed to do no good because the figure was right on her tail. The fast walk turned into a faster walk until it was just a full fledged run. She felt the figure gaining on her but she refused to look back. She felt someone's breath on her neck; that's how close they seemed to be. Finally she stopped and turned around but saw no one except a squirrel running up a tree.

"I'm paranoid. I need a good rest." Amy breathed heavily.

She turned around and there in her face was Shadow. She didn't have time to scream; he covered her mouth.

"Hey Amy, we need to have a little chat." Shadow grinned "Chaos control."

And like that they were gone; Shadow took her to an abandoned warehouse. That night Rouge noticed Amy had not returned but she figured Amy stayed the night. So the next day Rouge and Knuckles went to the hospital. Before they got in Sonics room they heard voices coming from it. They got closer to the door and saw it was Sally.

"So Sonic has two girlfriends? Sonics a player." Sonic shook his head.

"No only me."

"And you're Amanda?"

"No, my name is Sally!" Sally grew irritated.

"What about Ginger?"

"For the last time her name is Amy and she is trying to steal you from me." Sally said through clenched teeth.

"Then why did Sonic take a bullet for her?" Sonic asked.

"Because…….because you're a nice guy."

"She told Sonic that too, she told Sonic a lot of things."

"Yeah well……"

Rouge decided it was time to intervene so she grabbed Knuckles, who was staring at the candy machine, and pulled him into the room with her. Sally, obviously surprised, began to grab her belongings.

"Oh, you two, are you a couple now?"

"May be, may be not, what's it to you?" Rouge said harshly.

"Calm down bitter bat. I was just asking. I'll see you around." She waved at Knuckles, not because she liked him, but because she wanted to make Rouge mad. She succeeded.

"She doesn't know me. I'm not as nice as Amy, I will hurt her, and I will do it with a smile on my face. First I will snap her neck and then break every bone in her body….…………"

She proceeded to say what she would do if Sally started with her again. Knuckles put some distance in between them.

"Who are you people?" Sonic said.

The two just remembered Sonic was in the room.

"Were your friends, Rouge and Knuckles."

"Yeah, Amy mentioned something about you."

"Where is she by the way?" Knuckles asked.

"She left yesterday; she has a big test today. She told Sonic he might be released today."

"She left? Where is she now?"

"Sonic hopes she's okay."

"Why are you talking in third person?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy said she would ask the doctor. Where is she?" Sonic said worriedly.

"You don't think anything's happened to her right?" Rouge asked.

"Calm down, both of you. I bet she just went for a walk."

"For the whole night?"

"She needed her space."

"And what if she didn't?"

"Oh right. She's been kidnapped, taken to an abandoned warehouse, then tied up and is now calling for help. What else could've happened?" Knuckles said sarcastically.

* * *

"Help me, help me! I've been kidnapped, tied up and taken to an abandoned warehouse!" Amy cried.

"It's a waste of breath, nobody can hear you."

"Are you going to rape me?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yes."

Amy's eyes widened with fear and then Shadow smiled.

"Nah, I'm just playing. I scared you didn't I?"

"No, I enjoy being told I'm going to get raped. My number 1 goal in life is to get raped by my ex."

"You better watch your sarcasm……….or I might just believe you."

Amy shut her mouth and shivered with fear.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I can't have you telling superman stuff can I?"

Shadow reached for his gun and Amy grew afraid.

"I didn't tell him anything! Honest! I didn't, I promise! Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you say, I don't want to die!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I need you."

A crazy look appeared in his eyes that made Amy want to put some distance in between them and she would if she wasn't tied to a chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to play a little game with Sonic." Shadow put bullets in his gun.

"What kind of game?"

"I'm going to give him a chance to save you."

"Really?" Amy got a little happy.

"Uh huh. I'm going to give him little notes and clues as to our whereabouts and all he has to do is find us."

"That's it? What's the catch?"

"What do you mean? He has amnesia."

"How did you—" Shadow cut her off.

"I visited superman myself and left the first note."

"……..What happens if he doesn't find us?" Amy was curious.

"Good question. Were going to move away from this dreadful place, live in a condo, get married, and have two kids: Shadow junior and Loony. And if you refuse; death."

"Okay. Is there another option?"

"You could always die now." Shadow looked at her.

"I like option 1. Sonic saving me." Amy said quickly.

"I thought so."

Amy looked down; what had she gotten herself into? Then she noticed her feet. She only had her socks on and she saw her shoes in a corner.

"Why'd you take my shoes?"

"Well Amy, these are nice shoes and just in case, I don't want to get any blood on them."

* * *

Hey, sorry for the cliff hanger back there, you know, busy. Had stuff to do, places to go, but I'm going to try and keep up with you guys. Thank you again. I hope every one has a very Merry Christmas! –Kid Socks


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I wrote it the last four chapters, why would it be any different this time?_

* * *

So, how was your Christmas? Get anything good? I did…….somewhat. Anyway, let us begin.

* * *

"Well Amy these are nice shoes and just in case, I don't want to get any blood on them."

* * *

"So, you don't remember anything?" Rouge asked.

"No."

"Wow, what's one plus one?"

Rouge slapped him on the head.

"What? I was just asking."

"Sonic is tired."

Just then the door broke down and Manic came in with Tails in his arms. Sonic looked up disturbed.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked curiously.

Manic set Tails down "It's us, Manic and Tails, your brothers."

Sonic then had a flashback of the good 'ol days.

"_Hey Sonic, you want to take the tough test?" Manic asked._

"_Yeah!" Young unwise Sonic shouted._

"_I don't know, it may be too much for you to handle." Manic turned his back to him and smiled devilishly._

"_I can do it! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, remember?"_

"_How could I forget? Well if you're sure………………stick this paperclip in the outlet."_

"_That's it piece of cake." _

_ Sonic snatched the paperclip just as Tails ran out "Sonic no!" But it was too late; Sonic was being burned to a crisp._

"Yes Sonics loving brothers, his wonderful family."

Tails walked over to Sonic and gave him a small hug.

"Sonic you had us worried sick. When the doctor called I was asleep and Manic was playing videogames. The next thing I know Manic stole a car and we were getting chased by the police all the way here."

"Yeah, I almost got thrown in jail for you." Manic added.

"………….Thanks."

"And thank you nurses." Manic said barely looking at Knuckles and Rouge.

"Nurse? Do I look like I help nasty sick people for a living?" Knuckles asked.

"Were not nurses." Rouge corrected him.

"Obviously." Knuckles added.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend's best friend and his best friends girlfriend." Rouge said.

"And I'm his girlfriend's best friends boyfriend and his best friend/ roommate."

"Oh, that's nice. Now if you can just say it a little slower."

"Sonic I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Tails said.

"Yeah, Sonic kind of took a bullet for her."

"Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Pay no mind, the doc said it'll ware off soon." Knuckles sighed.

"Well I think it's time to go." Rouge got up.

"Yeah, well see you." Knuckles got up too.

"You should be released later, so give us a call."

With that they left the brothers alone.

"You know what? I have to go get a hotel room so I'll be back."

With that Manic left Tails and Sonic alone.

"So…..where is your girlfriend?" Tails tried to make conversation.

"Amy? I don't know, some test or walk or something."

"Mr. Prower may I speak with you?" A doctor stuck his head in and asked.

Tails nodded his head and told Sonic he'll be back. Sonic laid his head back and rested his eyes. That's when he had a flashback…

"_Can you hear me superman? I know you can."_

_ The dark figure Sonic couldn't make out walked around the room slowly._

"_Hmph. I should kill you right now. You're weak, defenseless and helpless; I should kill you. But I'm not, at least not yet."_

_ He then sat on the edge off Sonics bed and picked up the clipboard with all of his info on it._

"_Amnesia huh? You don't know who I am. Or what I did. You don't even remember who she is." He pointed to Amy who was knocked out. _

"_What a shame." he walked over to Amy "I don't know what it is you see in him, all I see is a bullet."_

_ He patted her cheek and then took a small paper out of his paper._

"_Here's a note for you, I hope you remember it." He slid it under his pillow "See you soon superman and see you even sooner Amy."_

Sonic sat up unsure if it was a flashback or dream but he was about to find out. He reached him hand under his pillow and sure enough………..a note.

_Dear Sonic,_

_ I apologize for almost hitting Amy; good thinking. You saved her life, now you have to do it again superman. I have her and only you can free her………or the bullet won't miss. How do you save her? Playing a simple game. I will leave you notes or clues as to our whereabouts. The only way to get the clues is by going through……… obstacles somewhat. When you get all the clues you have to put them together, unscramble them then solve it and find us. Of course what game is a real game without time limits? So you'll have half an hour to find the first clue. It is in a box underneath your bed in your dorm room. The lock combination is your jersey number, your age and finally the score of your last game. Your time starts at 2:00. Good luck._

Tails came back in with a small bag.

"The doctor just wanted to give me your stuff but there's been a slight change. You're going to be released in a couple of days instead of today. They want to run a couple more test and—" He then noticed Sonic was halfway out the window "Sonic, oh my gosh, what are you doing?"

Sonic looked at Tails "Tails, brother, what time is it?"

"Its 1:58, but—"

"Call Manic and tell him we'll meet him downstairs."

"But—"

"No buts just do it and hurry please." Sonic said in a very urgent manner.

With a doubtful look on his face Tails took Sonics phone out of the bag and called Manic. While he did that Sonic proceeded to climb outside the window. When he slowly tried to go down the note fell out of his pocket. He reached down immediately and grabbed it just in time, but he started to fall.

"Whoa!" he looked down and saw nothing but cars.

His head started pounding and his fingers were slipping until he was going down. Sonic shielded his face and WHAAM! He landed on the sidewalk……gently.

"Are you okay Sonic?"

"Yeah buddy, thanks."

"Be careful, Manic should be here in a few."

Sonic nodded at his twin tailed brother and stood up with a tight grip on the note.

"Now what time is it?"

"2:03. Why the sudden interest in the time? And why are you leaving the hospital?"

Sonic pondered on the thought of telling him and eventually he came to the conclusion of having no choice. Sonic handed him the note and began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"What am I going to do?" Sonic asked.

Before Tails had a chance to respond, Manic pulled up.

"Okay I'm here. What's the problem? Why aren't you in bed?"

Tails handed him the note and awaited his response and after a couple of seconds of Manic skimming he got one.

"We need to call the police."

"No. This is between me and my shooter. I need to do this myself, with the help of you and my friends." Sonic said.

"I'll help you Sonic." Tails said suddenly.

"Thanks Tails."

"You're nuts……but I'm with you all the way."

Sonic gave them a thankful look and got serious again.

"Tails what time is it?"

"2:09. Twenty-one minutes left."

"Where should we start?" Sonic asked.

"It says your dorm room; didn't that red fella say he was your roommate?" Manic said.

"Knuckles? Yeah, call him."

Manic got out Sonics phone and searched through his contacts until he came across it.

"Hello?"

"Yo Knuxster, we need your help." Manic said.

"……..And who is this?"

"Manic, Sonics brother."

"Right, the green guy who thought we were nurses. Wassup?"

"It's urgent. Sonics girl was kidnapped and now she needs saving." Manic said.

"Amy? She really was kidnapped?" Knuckles couldn't believe it.

"Yeah and now we need your help to figure out some clues."

"Alright I'm on my way, I'll get Rouge too."

"Whatever. Just hurry, were in the back of the hospital."

He hung up and in the next five minutes they were there and they were immediately given the note.

"This is not good." Knuckles mumbled.

"Do you know who it is? My shooter, I mean."

"Yeah, Amy called and told us, but you know, she also made us promise not to tell." Rouge looked down as she talked.

"Time Tails." Sonic asked.

"2:18. Twelve minutes left."

"We need to get to the dorm and fast."

"Hop in and lets hit the road." Manic started the car.

They arrived in ten minutes and Sonic busted in.

"Which bed is mine?"

"Left." Knuckles pointed to the bed on the left side of the room.

Sonic reached under and sure enough he found a black box.

"My jersey number? Age? Last score?" Sonic asked quickly.

"One, sixteen, and thirty-five." Knuckles said it just as quick.

As Sonic was putting it in he had a flashback.

"_It's over! The Mobian Knights win again! This makes their winning streak 6 in a row! A beautiful pass by Sonic the hedgehog and an excellent catch by Knuckles the echidna! Have a safe evening folks."_

The flashback was over quick as he just remembered winning his last game.

"Sonic lets go!"

Sonic opened the box and inside was a walkie talkie and a piece if paper that had the word "Behind" on it.

* * *

"Do you want to kill me?" Amy asked.

"No, I have no intentions to unless you don't cooperate."

Amy, still tied in a chair, did nothing but talk to Shadow and try to convince him to let her go. Shadow, who was sitting on a dusty table messing with his gun, did nothing but tell Amy to forget about it.

"Why can't you just let me go?"

"So you could tell the police?"

"No." Amy said knowing the police station is the first place she would go if she got free "Why do you think I would rat you out?"

"Because Amy……I would snitch on myself."

Again Amy saw a loony look in his eyes and since she had no response to that she decided to change the topic.

"So, how about those cowboys?"

"You're out of something to talk about, so be quiet." Shadow said.

Amy didn't want to be quiet, she didn't want to talk either but she'd rather talk than stay in silence.

"What if I said I had to use the bathroom?"

Shadow got up, opened a drawer and pulled out a big roll of duck tape.

"If you keep talking you'll lose the privilege."

_-Alright whoever you are, I'm here. What is it you want?-_

Shadow heard the walkie talkie and smiled as he grabbed it.

"Ah superman, somehow I knew you'd make it in time."

_-Who are you?-_

"Why don't you ask Knuckles or Rouge; I know their there."

_-Amy made them promise not to tell me.-_

"……Smart. Why should I tell you? It's not like you'll remember me." Shadow said.

_-True. Either way I'll find out sooner or later. What does behind mean?-_

"Just wait until you get the next clue."

_-Where is the next?-_

"One clue a day, I'll speak with you tomorrow." Shadow was about to turn it off when he heard Knuckles voice.

_-Listen you dirty stool pidgin, we don't have time for games! Tell us where you are so we can come beat the living heck out of you!- _

"I'm scared." Shadow rolled his eyes "Do you honestly believe threatening me will help the situation?"

_-I don't give a care what it does, but you better give us Amy back or I'll…………-_

Shadow turned it off.

"I've had it up to here with his attitude. He doesn't have anything to do with this. If he wants to stick his nose in it so bad, I'll make it personal." Shadow grinned at his idea.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to kidnap Rouge."

* * *

Happy New Year! It's 2010! Yeah! Did you like this chapter? I tried to go as fast as I could. I hoped you liked it and thanks for everyone who reviewed and who will review. –Kid Socks


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't._

* * *

Geez, this story is giving me a head ache. I'm making things more complicated than there suppose to be. It gets frustrating. But I'm still having fun and I'm still getting reviews so I'm still going to write.

* * *

"I'm going to kidnap Rouge." Shadow said.

* * *

Back at the hotel around night time Sonic was watching Dr. Phil while his brothers were trying to go to sleep.

"Sonic try and get some sleep." Tails suggested.

"Did you know over 1 billon adults are overweight? And 300 million of them are obese?"(True Fact!)

"For the love of Pete Sonic!" Manic growled.

"Who's Pete?" Sonic looked at his annoyed brother.

Manic got up and pushed Sonic back on the bed and then put the covers over him.

"Now shut up and go to sleep." He snatched the remote from him, set it on the TV and laid back down on his sleeping bag. Since there were only two beds, Manic allowed Tails and Sonic to have one while he volunteered to be on the floor.

Sonic was very tired but unable to sleep, so he just stared at the ceiling. He was like that for most of the night until suddenly his eyes closed.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered to himself before falling fast asleep. If he listened a bit longer he would've heard Shadows voice come through the walkie talkie...

"_Because its fun."_

Morning time came sooner than expected or wanted. There was no real need for an alarm clock, Shadow woke them up.

"Wake up superman; it's time for the next clue."

Immediately Sonic jumped up, it wasn't too hard, as Sonic barely got any zzzz that night. He then proceeded to shake the living daylights out of his brothers.

"Get up, get up! Time for the next clue!"

Manic rolled over still asleep unlike Tails, who woke up instantly disturbed and confused.

"What?" Tails was dizzy "Stop shaking me."

Sonic let him go. "The next clue! Its time."

He grabbed Manic.

"But it's five am." Tails said.

"Obviously he doesn't care." Sonic shook the fire out of Manic again but he still was asleep.

"Try water that usually—" Sonic quickly filled a bucket with water and poured it over Manic's face.

"Does the trick." Tails finished his sentence "Where'd you get that bucket?"

"Who, what, when, where, why?"

Sonic slapped him extremely hard.

"Hey!" Manic yelped in pain.

"Amy, fool, Amy! The next clue!" He began to shake Manic again.

"Alright! I'm up!"

"And here's Donald Webb with the story…….Thanks Tiff"

They all look towards the tv at the news.

"Here at the hospital there was an escape yesterday, by a Sonic the hedgehog. Many of you might know him, as he is the QB for our favorite team, the Mobi Knights. He is a blue hedgehog, green eyes, extremely fast and cocky." They showed a picture of him in his uniform "He escaped around two. At this pint he is considered to be unstable; if you see him do not engage, call 911 immediately. This is Donald Webb here at news 10, back to you Tiffany."

Sonic threw a vase at the tv and both objects broke.

"What would make them say I'm unstable?!"

"I don't know." Tails backed up slowly.

"I'm not paying for that." Manic made it clear.

"_Tick Tock, Mr. Unstable, tick tock." The walkie talkie said._

"Okay, where do we go?

"_The locker room."_

"It looks like we might need Knuckles." Manic said "Give me your phone."

Sonic threw him his phone off the bed and Manic called. Tails began to change clothes and Sonic went to the bathroom and did the same. While they were at the dorm they grabbed a couple of his outfits. When Sonic was done he came out and his brothers were ready.

"He says he'll meet us there." Manic put on his jacket.

"Alright then let's go." Sonic was already out the door.

They got in Manics car and were there in about fifteen minutes. They met Knuckles and Rouge near the entrance.

"Hey Knux-man, bat girl, wassup?" Manic punched Knuckles arm and patted Rouge's back.

"My temper." Knuckles growled "Why the heck are we here at five thirty in the morning?"

"If we tried to figure it out well be here all week." Rouge mumbled "If it wasn't Amy I'd still be in my bed because I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you do." Sonic said.

"I see our loving, annoying blue hedgerat friend is returning to his regular cocky, immature self." Rouge said with a fake smile.

"Can we get this over with?" Knuckles said walking inside the locker room.

They followed him inside and when they were there Sonic took out the walkie Talkie.

"This is how I imagined it looked……..and smelled." Rouge held her nose.

"Alright whoever-you-are, were here."

"_Good." He paused "There's going to be a little change in the plans."_

"Like?"

"_Like…...instead of giving you a clue I'm going to give you something more valuable."_

"…………"

"_Something like your memory."_

"What are you talking about?" Sonic said.

"_Don't you remember this room? How could you forget?"_

They all gathered in closer to the walkie talkie except for Rouge who instead saw something shiny in the corner of her eye and decided to take a look. She went back out the entrance.

"What happened in here? I already know I play football."

"Of course. It was right after your last game did it happened."

"When what happened? Don't toy around with me."

"_You hurt Amy so bad she almost called me……almost." _

His voice seemed so close yet so far.

"_Quit struggling. Chaos control!" _

"What?" Sonic was confused.

There was silence for a while until finally they heard his voice again.

"_Sally."_

Sonic had a flashback of that moment. Then he realized he had a shocked look on his face and that's because he was. Knuckles noticed Rouge was gone and took a look around.

"I can't believe I would do something like that." Sonic thought aloud.

"_I can." The walkie talkie said._

"Like what?" Manic asked.

"It's alright Sonic, it doesn't matter what he says. He's trying to discourage you." Tails added.

Knuckles came back in "Hey, Rouge is gone."

"So? She probably went back to her dorm. Call her." Manic shrugged.

"Good idea." Knuckles took out his phone and called her.

He waited patiently and then heard ringing. It was so close…..almost as if it was in the room. It was. They listened closely and heard it coming from……the walkie talkie? Yeah. Suddenly it hit Knuckles like a sack of bricks and he snatched the walkie talkie from Sonic.

"You. Are. Dead."

"_You. Are. Dead." Shadow mocked him._

"You think this is funny? You're going to be laughing all the way to your grave."

"_It doesn't feel good, does it? But I bet you'll be in your grave before me."_

"Well see about that." He grumbled and left angrily.

Sonic picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Do you know where Rouge is?" Unaware Sonic asked.

"_Hmph. Talk to you later, superman." Shadow said._

* * *

Yes, short, I know. I just needed to Shadow to get Rouge quick. It may also seem rushed……….that's because it is. I had no choice because my mom is starting to put time limits on the computer for me. Moms……you can't live with them, can't live without them. So expect much better next chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading. -AquaRaven


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned them, trust, I would not be wasting time writing about them.

* * *

Sorry it took so long……..I'm not even gonna make excuses; I was just lazy. Yeah, a little was school and little of my mom and other stuff but mostly laziness. I'm trying not to be so lazy though; my grandmother doesn't fail to tell me laziness can kill a person. Anyways……..yeah, lights, camera, action.

* * *

"You put up quite a fight back there Rouge."

Shadow wrapped his bleeding hand in a bandage while Rouge made muffling sounds. That was only because she was tied in a chair and tape was on her mouth as Amy. Their muffling noises began to irritate Shadow as he finished with his hand.

"Alright. Since you have so much to say, I'll let you speak your mind, but I'll advise you to think about what you say before you say it."

He ripped the tape off of Rouge's mouth.

"You're a dead man!" Rouge growled.

"So much for thinking." Shadow walked over to Amy "Good luck with that."

"Ow!" Amy cried.

Shadow ripped the tape off of her mouth and took a seat on a desk.

"Congratulations, you are now apart of the game. You were before but now you have a bigger role. Amy can fill you in on all details; if you have any questions ask her."

Rouge then noticed Amy and gave her a smile that said 'everything's going to be fine', and gave Shadow a look that said 'when I get out of this chair……...God help us all'.

"I only snatched you up to anger that hot headed boyfriend of yours." He turned the walkie talkie off "By the way, I need a nick name for him. Any ideas?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"You know, I call Sonic, superman and most recently Mr. Unstable. I need a name for the red one."

"How about butt kicker? 'Cause that's exactly what he's going to be doing when he finds you." Rouge said not even trying to hind her anger.

"I don't like your attitude." Shadow said in a matter of fact way.

"Call 1-800-who gives a care."

"I told Amy to watch her sarcasm and the same rule applies to you too."

Shadow was now in her face, trying to scare Rouge, but he was failing.

"Kiss…..My……" Rouge began slowly but harshly.

"Astronauts. Aren't they great? Those are the real heroes. You got to love their zero gravity ways." Amy said quickly.

They looked at her and then Shadow put the gun under Rouge's neck.

"That's no way to talk to someone who controls your future is it?"

"I control my own future." She spit in his face.

Shadow wiped his face "You would think that wouldn't you?" Then he hit her across the head with the gun. "Well you can think again." (Oh my gosh. I REALLY did not want to make him hit her. But I had no choice. How many people, let alone nut jobs, do you know that are gonna let someone spit in their face and get away with it? What about you? I'm not trying to be mean but I know I'm not just gonna stand there.)

"No wonder you two belong together." Shadow mumbled as he walked back to the desk.

Rouge was knocked out and the side of her head was bleeding. (It doesn't seem so bad now that she's unconscious) Amy on the other hand had a shocked/terrified look glued on her face.

"Finally a break from her mouth." He then noticed Amy's expression "Don't worry, I don't plan on hitting you………….as hard."

* * *

Sonic and his brothers were in the car driving, trying to figure out their next move.

"What should we do now?" Manic asked.

"May be we should find Knuckles." Sonic suggested.

"No. He'll come back sooner or later." Tails said.

"How about we discuss this over breakfast, eh? My treat." Manic said.

As they were driving Sonic noticed Sally walking and it was only a matter of time before she saw them.

"Speed up! Speed up!" Sonic hissed.

"I'm at a red light."

Too late; Sally walked over to the car.

"Hi Sonic." She said looking at everything and everyone else but Sonic.

"Oh its you." Sonic said thinking about the locker room "Look Sally, don't take this personal but I don't want to see you right now."

Sally didn't hear a thing he said as she was too busy staring at his brothers.

"Who's your friends?"

"My brothers. Meet Not" he pointed to Manic "And Interested" he pointed to Tails "Get it?"

"I'm Manic and that's Tails."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tails said.

"Where are you off too?"

"A place that doesn't involve you attending." Sonic mumbled.

"To the diner not far from here." Tails said.

"Mind if I join?"

"Yes." Sonic said harshly.

"No." Manic glared at Sonic "Why the attitude?"

She hopped in and they headed to a nearby diner and got a small table near the window. They all ordered except Sally, who was not hungry.

"Sonic you never told me you had to brothers."

_There's a reason for that –_ Sonic thought to himself. "Yeah, it must've slipped my mind."

"So you're Sonics ex girlfriend?" Manic asked.

"Absolutely."

"Not." Sonic added. "Hey can we go to the bathroom really quick?"

"Why?" Manic asked.

"Just come on." He got up "You too Tails."

The three brothers headed into the bathroom; unfortunately Sonic forgot to take something important.

"Hello?" Sally spoke into the walkie talkie.

While waiting she was bored and noticed the walkie talkie on the seat. When there was no response, Sally set it down and sighed.

"_Sally."_

Sally looked dead at the WT (Walkie Talkie) and said hello_._

"_I have a business proposal for you."_

"Who is this?" Sally asked.

"_I'll tell you if or when I want to. Although I doubt you don't know."_

"……How do you know me?"

"_Can we skip all the pointless questions please? I need you to do me a favor."_

"So you want me, Sally, to do you, a total stranger, a favor?"

"_If you like to dumb things down yeah. You are going to inform the police you know where Sonic is." Shadow said slyly._

"Why would I do that?"

"_Because you do."_

"That doesn't mean I want to rat him out." Sally said.

"_You don't like him anyway. And it's not a question of want. You are."_

"Right because you're my dad."

"………_.Your sarcasm is not needed. Listen to this." _There was a pause_ "Help me! Help me!" _It was a female's voice. It was Amy.

"Amy?" Sally said quietly.

"_And Rouge too. She's just………taking a nap."_

"Amy and Rouge? Shadow." It clicked to her.

"_Bingo." _Another pause_ "Do you know what that means?"_

"No."

"_It means I can kidnap whoever I want, whenever I want and not only that, but I can get away with it too………and if you don't obey………guess who's next on my list."_

Sally didn't answer as she already knew the answer.

"_And the difference between Amy, Rouge and you………they have someone looking for them, while you on the other hand won't."_

Realization set in to Sally and she knew everything he said was true. So she had no choice.

"Why can't you do it?"

"_Sonic already hates me. Serious animosity. If I do it, it'll make him even angrier, and anger is one thing that blinds someone from achieving their goal. And no matter what anyone thinks………I want him to achieve this goal."_

"So if I do it…….it'll make him mad at me?" Sally said.

"_What do you think?"_

Sally was about to make a rude remark but Sonic and his brothers were on their way out. She quickly put the WT back down and acted normal.

"Hey, uh, Sally, we were kinda wondering if you……." Tails started.

"I was just leaving." She got up and left quickly.

Although it struck Sonic as odd he shrugged it off.

"So he has Amy and Rouge?" he asked.

"Yeah. What should we do now?"

"Maybe we should ask for a clue." Tails suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait until Knuckles is here?"

"_No he'll have his own clue."_

Manic twitched a little when he heard the WT and put his hand over the mouth piece.

"Yo, shouldn't we turn this thing off? He can hear everything we say."

"We can't, what if we miss a clue?" Sonic said.

"So he can hear whatever we say but he can turn his off whenever he pleases?"

"Unfortunately yes, he has the upper hand." Tails said in an apologetic voice.

Manic, now ticked off, removed his hand and slumped down.

"Here's your order." The lady brought them their meal.

They began eating except for Manic and Tails took a notice.

"Manic why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." He pushed his food away before throwing some money on the table and leaving. "I'm going to the car."

Tails was concerned and stopped eating while Sonic grabbed Manics plate and began eating it. When they were finished they left and noticed the car was gone. Tails called him while Sonic leaned against a wall and waited. It was then Sonic noticed the police down the street.

"Manic said he'll be here in a few."

"We should get out of here." Sonic said tugging at his brother's arm.

"Why?"

Before Sonic responded police circled around them. A man in a trench coat and hat walked towards them. They guy looked like a porcupine.

"Sonic. We just want to talk." He said.

"Sorry, I don't have the time." Sonic backed up.

"That's too bad. That means my buddies here will have to do extra work."

He emphasized extra work and Sonic noticed the police reach in their pockets and pull out guns. But they didn't look like regular guns.

"They need it; it looks like all those donuts caught up with them."

Sonic grinned and the porcupine frowned.

"Hey, I'd love to stay and chat but I got work to do so……..bye."

With that Sonic zoomed off but he didn't make it far before he realized he left Tails. He ran back to get him and along the way he felt an eerie pain shoot up hit up thigh. He looked back and felt………….. a needle? No. A dart. A dart that was making him feel dizzy and funny. Sonic ran trying to find Tails but he had no such luck. Finally he saw the porcupine holding his brother or he thought it was Tails. He wasn't sure; his vision was blurred. Finally after running in a bunch of circles Sonic collapsed and went to sleep.

When Sonic woke up he found himself back in the hospital and it almost looked like the same room. The only difference was he was tied down to the bed and the porcupine was there. His trench coat was still on but his hat was off and he had more spikes on his head than Sonic thought was possible. His eyes were ice blue; they looked so cold, as if they were frozen. He was smoking a cigarette and he didn't seem to care that he was sitting in the chair right next to Sonic. He also had a clipboard on his lap and a frown the clearly said he didn't want to be here.

Sonics head was pounding and he could barely talk straight.

"Wally Tally." Sonic mumbled.

"What?" the porcupine looked at him.

"The walkie talkie." Sonic said a little louder.

"Right. It's on the other side of you. Hey kid, aren't you too old for toys?"

"Toys? It's a matter of life and death." He paused breathing heavily "What did you in-in-inject me with?"

"That doesn't matter now, now does it?" he paused "I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Why am I here? Where is Tails?"

"Did you not just hear me say I'm asking the questions? First…..why did you escape in the first place?"

"I had to save Amy."

"Okay." He wrote something down "And did you succeed?"

"No because some spiky headed kook took me back to the hospital." Sonic said harshly.

The porcupine grinned and blew a puff of smoke dead in Sonics nose. Sonic started coughing a little.

"My name is Necter." He wrote something down "Who is Amy?"

"What are you writing down?"

"Who is Amy?" Necter repeated himself.

Sonic clenched his teeth and looked away not wanting to answer him.

"Look kid, the longer it takes for you to answer me the longer it's going to take for you to save this so called Amy."

"She's real."

"And so is the 1000 dollar bonus my boss promised me; kid, can we get serious, you're too old for this."

Sonic spit in his face. After Necter wiped him face, he sighed and put his cigarette on his cheek. (I had no choice!)

"Ahhhhh!" Sonic yelped in pain.

"That's what you get you miserable hedgehog! You're lucky I didn't shove it down your throat!"

Necter threw his cigarette down and stepped on it.

"Now, I'm going to leave for a second and when I return were going to start over." He left out and Sonic could hear him mumbling "I waste of a perfectly good cigarette."

Sonic was mad but he wasn't going to give up. He tried to get a loose again and again failed.

"_I've change my mind, lucky you, eh?"_

Immediately the anger left Sonic and confusion replaced it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"_I've decided to give you another clue."_

Sonic was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"_What a coincidence, your mind changes after the pol—" _It was Rouge _"Unless you want to get knocked out again I suggest you shut your trap…………You're next clue it under the table you sat at with Amy at Hedgehog Headquarters. Oh and Knuckles clue is there too so I suggest you find him if you can. You have 20 minutes."_

Sonic sat in silence not confused or angry just…..not sure. He wasn't moving or thinking…..what could he do?

"_Your time starts now."_

* * *

I hope this chapter was alright, sorry again it was late and all. I'll try not to let it happen again. I should have the next chapter up soon. Bye. -AquaRaven


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own the…no. But I do own…no, not that either…wait, I own…no. Well…I own the idea.

Thanks for dropping by. I hope you like what you read and yada yada yada. On with the story!

Sonic stared at the ceiling without blinking nor thinking. He was tired, confused and angry all at the same time. He even considered giving up. What could he do? He was trapped on a clumpy bed in a hospital room with a spiky headed dude who burned his face with a cigarette outside of it.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what his life used to be like. All he saw was darkness, more darkness and even more darkness; he couldn't remember anything. Then before he opened his eyes he saw pink in the middle of the darkness. The pink was Amy, her eyes as blue and fun as the ocean, and her smile happier than Mr. Rogers could ever be.

Sonic opened his eyes and sighed heavily; giving up just wasn't an option. He looked at the clock which said 6:30 and then back at the walkie talkie.

"Can I have ten more minutes?"

There was no answer so he repeated the question.

"Ask me again."

"Can I have ten more minutes?"

"No…wait, one more time."

"Can I have ten more minutes?"

"Hmph, no. Wait, maybe…ask again."

"Can I have ten more minutes?"

"…no, well…eh, ask again."

"Can I ha…" it then clicked that whoever this was playing with him.

Sonic grew irritated and he felt a burst of energy. He immediately started to struggle to get a loose but it wasn't working. He gave it his all and more but that still wasn't enough. He didn't quit though, he kept struggling. That's when Necter walked back into the room.

He saw Sonic struggling and ignored him. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lit it before sitting down. He set the lighter on the stand next to Sonics bed and closed his eyes. Sonic continued to struggle for the next five minutes until he was out of energy. He breathed hard as he looked at porcupine and finally back at the ceiling.

"Are you done?" he asked opening his eyes.

Sonic didn't answer, he just kept breathing deeply as he stared at the ceiling.

"Great. Now if we can start over, I'm Detective Necter and I want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Where is Tails?"

"Let's not go through this again please, it's a waste of time. I just want to get the info and bounce, okay?"

"Where is Tails?" he said again "I'm not gonna answer any of your questions until you answer mines."

"Look who just grew some ba-

"Where is Tails?" he growled.

Necter blew some more smoke in his face and laughed. Sonic coughed and then struggled to free himself again.

"You're not in a position to be making demands." He grinned.

Sonic glared at him "Where is Tails?"

"Six feet under." He laughed some more "The same place you're gonna end up if you don't straighten up your act."

"Where is Tails?"

Necter got up and stood over Sonic. He was about to blow more smoke in his face but then he looked into his emerald green eyes and got distracted by his reflection.

"I look good." He rubbed his spikes "I should be a model or something. You think? Not stuck with this cheap, irritating job."

"For the love of Pete! Where is Tails!" Sonic shouted.

Necter looked a little shocked that he yelled at him but then he sighed and sat down. He took a long drag on his cancer stick and stretched out his legs. He saw he was gonna get nowhere and he didn't have the patience to stay there all day.

"Lucky for you, I got stuff to do later and I don't wanna put them off so I can keep arguing with you. So I'm gonna answer your pointless questions and then you answer mines and I jet, okay?" He sighed again "Miles and the green one, Maniac, have been taken in for questioning."

"Its Manic."

"You say that as if I care." He shrugged.

Sonic ignored him "For what?"

"We need to know something's about you."

"Why?"

"I'm a detective and I was assigned the case, trust, it was not for my leisure." He said "All we wanna know is the basic things. How did you act when you were younger? How was school going? Did you have a history of using illegal drugs? Did someone shoot you or did you do it to yourself? Did you-

"Illegal drugs? Did I do it to myself? Are you kidding me? You think I'm tryna kill myself?"

"Not anymore." He smiled "Now I think you're just a full blooded loon."

Necter then blew a smoke ring "Yes! I've been tryna do that for the longest." He did it again and laughed "That's skill."

Sonic clenched his teeth and growled with frustration. He looked at the clock; 11 more minutes.

"Listen, I don't have time for this." Sonic said "I need you to let me go."

Necter stopped laughing "We all need things kid."

"I'm serious; I have to go save Amy."

"Right, about her. What exactly does she need to be saved from?"

"She's been kidnapped," He said quickly "And I have to find her in ten minutes or he'll kill her."

"Or who'll kill her?"

"I wish I knew." He shook his head.

Necter was silent for a minute "You expect me to believe that? That's bull."

Just when it seemed like all hope was lost the door busted open and Knuckles walked in with three hospital workers right behind him.

"Sir, you cannot go in there." The first one said.

"This is a private room, please leave." The second one said.

"I would hate to have to call security." The third one said.

Knuckles sighed and faced them "Would you people stop following me?"

He then banged their heads together causing them to pass out. He slammed the door and walked over to Sonic, ignoring Necter.

"Sonic we have to go."

"Knuckles buddy, what took you so long?" Sonic couldn't help but grin.

Knuckles then proceeded to free Sonic and at first Necter grinned but then he frowned. Who exactly did this red guy think he was?

"Hey, dreads, this is a private room."

Knuckles ignored him and freed one of Sonics hands.

"Hey red, I'm talking to you."

Still Knuckles ignored him and it was really starting to tick Necter off. As he freed Sonics other arm Sonic grinned at Necter triumphantly which only made him more upset.

"Okay, purple eyes, I see talking doesn't work with you." He stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

Knuckles stopped what he was doing and faced Necter.

"Don't touch me." He said "I aint got no beef with you but if you don't remove your hand, I will."

Necter didn't remove his hand, instead he pointed to the private room sign with his other.

"I aint got no beef with you either." He laughed "But if you don't leave, I will."

Knuckles removed Necter's hand from his shoulder and then slapped the cigarette out of it. Necter frowned clenched his teeth.

"That was my last one." He growled "You stupid-

Knuckles put his hand over Necter's mouth and pointed to a sign that said no smoking with his other hand. Then he pushed him back and went back to helping Sonic. Necter stood stunned at Knuckles' boldness and then he gritted his teeth.

"You've don't it now gigantic fist." He said softly.

Knuckles looked back at him to see what he was doing. Sonic watched intensively at the angry porcupine. Necter's spikes seemed to be growing longer and sharper and his eyes got colder and colder. The spikes on his head were shooting out and the spikes on his back came through his shirt. He then laughed like a maniac.

"You mess with fire, you get burned!"

He shot some spikes at Knuckles and Knuckles ducked. The spikes got stuck in the wall and Sonic laid back down afraid. Knuckles scrambled to the other side of Sonics bed and began to back up. Necter followed him and then shot more spikes. This time Knuckles couldn't dodge them and they hit his arm. He backed up to the wall and Necter went closer to him.

"You're going down." Knuckles ignored the pain.

Necter grinned and was about to finish him off but a pillow hit him in the back of the head and stuck. He turned around angrily as he ripped the pillow off and was greeted with flames. He fell backwards as Sonic blew more fire from the lighter in his face. Necter growled and jumped up. He slapped the lighter from his hand and then sent some spikes his way. Sonic ducked and then quickly began to try and free his feet.

Before Necter could make another move Knuckles punched him in face and sent him flying backwards into the wall. He got up immediately and spit out two teeth and wiped the blood from his mouth. They expected him to come after them but he didn't. Instead he opened his jacket to reveal a tazer and two guns. They frowned and Necter grinned.

"Oh yeah." He nodded "I'm through playing games."

Knuckles backed up a little so that he was facing Sonic. He walked over to Knuckles and put the gun to his head. He grinned as he breathed extremely hard. His back was to Sonic.

"I've had a gun to my head before." Knuckles said.

"Whoever it was obviously didn't finish the job." He grinned "Think they'll be happy if I did it for them?"

While Necter was smiling menacingly at Knuckles Sonic had just finished freeing his legs. And when the porcupine put his finger on the trigger something knocked him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Sonic looked at the spikes in his hand.

Necter turned around angrily and Knuckles punched him again in the stomach. While hunched over Sonic grabbed the gun from his hand and held it to his head.

Then the door busted open and a doctor stood in the door way.

"What is going-" when he saw the scene he immediately ran away.

"That can't be good." Sonic mumbled.

"You see? I always win. Always!" Necter laughed like a lunatic.

"And you say I'm the full blooded loon." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Knuckles snatched the gun from Sonic and knocked against Necter's head causing him to pass out. Then they heard a siren and red lights began to flash.

"Lock down! Lock down! Emergency! Room 202! Emergency!"

"We have to get outta here." Sonic said.

"Ya think?" Knuckles said heading towards the window.

"I'm not doing that again."

Sonic headed for the door.

"If you get caught…" Knuckles started.

"I wont." He ran out.

Knuckles opened the window and put one foot out but then he got back in. He thought he was forgetting something. He looked around the room and his gaze stopped at the passed out porcupine and he walked over to him. He heard security coming so he just quickly threw Necter over his shoulder. He then saw and grabbed the walkie talkie and then climbed out the window. When he got to the bottom Sonic was in a wheelchair with a white beard on and some small round glasses.

"What took you so long ya ol whippersnapper?" he said in an old, dry voice.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes and snatched the beard off with his free hand. He then threw the walkie talkie on his lap.

"Quit screwing around, we need to find Rouge and Amy." He started down an alley.

Sonic followed him in the wheelchair "Calm down, were gonna find them. Thanks for grabbing the walkie talkie." He then noticed Necter and frowned "What did you bring him for?"

"Several reasons." Knuckles said still walking "Weapons, get rid of evidence, keep his mouth shut, ect."

"None of them sound good enough to bring him with us."

Knuckles remained silent as he walked faster. He then hit his foot on a large brick and growled as he used a few choice words. As he grabbed his foot and jumped around he stepped on something else that caused him to slip and almost lose his balance. Luckily he caught his balance but Necter's spike dug deeper into his skin.

"Ouch!"

Knuckles picked up the thing which was a dirty blond wig and chucked it. Sonic rolled up to him and patted him on the back.

"Easy buddy." He said.

"Would you get out of that stupid wheelchair? Aint nothing wrong with your legs!"

Sonic cocked his head to the side with a hurt type look on his face. He was about to get up but then Knuckles pushed him back down.

"No sit." He rubbed his head "My fault Sonic, I'm just really stressed right now."

"What are you stressed about?" Why did he ask that?

Knuckles stopped and looked at him as if he had two heads.

"What am I stressed for? My best friend was shot and he lost his memory. A gun was held to my head for the second time. I was up since five in the morning. Another football game is coming up as well as a test. My girlfriend was kidnapped and God knows what that lunatic Shadow is doing to her. And this porcupines spikes keep poking me!" Knuckles yelled.

"Shadow?" Sonic repeated his name.

He had a flashback of a black hedgehog that looked like him. Except his eyes. His eyes were much different. He remembered him in some classes and even him getting kicked off the football team. But then he remembered the alley.

When the flashback ended he realized Knuckles was calling his name.

"Sonic. Sonic." Knuckles slapped him repeatedly.

"Shadow. It was him." He finally said.

Knuckles hesitated "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He walked away and began kicking stuff as he cursed himself for slipping up.

"Shadow. It was him." He said again.

_-Great job Einstein.-_

"You're gonna pay." He mumbled.

_-Actually Amy is. _- he paused-_ Times up.- _

"Well, well, well Amy. How does it feel to know he failed?" Shadow grinned as he turned the walkie talkie off.

Amy shook her head "I don't blame him; it wasn't his fault."

Shadow frowned and mumbled something to himself.

"I would've found you at any cost." He said aloud.

"That's…lovely." Amy tried to find the right word.

Shadow grinned again "Not only did Superman fail but so did Angryman."

Shadow then looked at Rouge who was staring intensively at the ceiling. Shadow looked up there too but saw nothing so he looked back at her.

"How's that name? Angryman." he asked her.

Rouge said nothing but kept staring into space. Shadow sighed with irritation as he was growing tired of them.

"They failed!" he shouted "Don't you two coconuts get it? That means you have to suffer."

Rouge finally stopped daydreaming "I'm hungry."

Shadow looked at her unbelievably "Didn't you just hear me?"

"No, and I honestly don't care. I'm hungry."

"Okay." He nodded and picked up his gun "The special today is bullets. Would you like me to feed you those?"

"You're a laugh and a half." She flashed a fake smile "But seriously, I hope you didn't expect to let me starve."

Shadow growled and closed his eyes trying not to get mad.

"Since they failed, you guys must suffer. Any preferences?"

"Food." Rouge said.

"Can you just like…I don't know…forget they failed and…give them another clue?" Amy asked in a sweet voice.

Shadow smiled "No. If I give them another clue they'll think I'm getting soft and they'll start to get sloppy. I cant have that, plus I-"

Rouged sighed loudly "Yap, yap, yap! That's all you do. If you're gonna shoot us, spare us the friggin lecture and put the bullet between our eyes already. If not, shut up and go get me some food."

"She's speaking for herself." Amy said quickly "I like the lectures."

Then she looked at Rouge as if she was crazy. Shadow looked at Rouge with curiosity in his eyes and rubbed his chin.

"That's interesting." He said softly "Whatever you say."

"Good, I also say go get me food." She said.

Shadow turned the walkie talkie back on and spoke in it.

"Failure is not an option, it will not be tolerated."

_-What are you going to do?-_

He then aimed the gun carefully at Rouge and shot her in the arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rouge cried as her head fell.

Amy, petrified, began to scream as well. Shadow then aimed the gun at Amy carefully (which only made her scream louder) and shoot her in the arm as well.

Ahhhhhh!" Amy cried as well and her head fell too.

Shadow put the gun down and picked up the walkie talkie.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head "If only someone had saved them." He grinned.

_-You will pay dearly- It was Knuckles_

"I'm sure." Shadow said sarcastically.

_-Do we get anymore clues- It was Sonic_

"Tomorrow but…who knows if they'll last that long." He said cruelly "They certainly wont if you guys fail again."

He turned it off and looked at the two girls who were crying and bleeding. Other than the muffled cries of agony they were making all was silent.

"Shhhh." Shadow said calmly "It's only a flesh wound, nothing life threatening." He paused "I'm not ready to kill you two yet."

He then got Rouge's phone and searched through the contacts. He was surprised he found the number he was looking for.

"Why do you have Sally's number? Were you two friends?"

Rouge ignored him and closed her eyes as she struggled to ignore the pain.

"Amy? You don't find this shocking?" he insisted.

Amy didn't answer either but then Rouge mumbled something.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I'm hungry." She said a little louder.

Shadow grinned "Yeah sure, I'll get you food. Just answer my question."

"Prank calls." She said weakly "We prank called her often."

Shadow rolled his eyes and wondered why he didn't think of that. He then dialed Sally's digits.

"Hello?" Sally said happily "Scourge?"

Shadow laughed "Fiona is gonna kill you."

She hesitated "Who is this?"

"Its me."

He didn't even have to tell her as she recognized his voice.

"How did you get my number?" she asked with a fearful voice "What do you want?"

"I got another job for you."

"I'm not your employee." She said rebelliously.

"You are now." He said "And lets not go through that whole conversation we went through before, okay? Go to Hedgehog Headquarters and look underneath the fifth table. You'll see a note, grab it and shoot it away."

"…okay." She said reluctantly.

"And…I need you to find Sonic and Knuckles. They'll be rolling a porcupine in a wheel chair around…I need you to steal the wheelchair and run."

"Why?"

"Employees don't ask questions." He sighed "Take the wheelchair with the porcupine in it to Grey alley and leave it. Oh and if there are cops around let them know where the escapees are." He paused "Then you can go home or school or whatever and do whatever you do until I call you again."

"Where am I supposed to find them at?"

"If I knew that I would've told you before, don't you think?"

"This is ridiculous."

"No, I tell you what's ridiculous. What's ridiculous is the fact that you're still on this phone talking to me about what's ridiculous when you should be carrying out the tasks I just gave you. Now that's ridiculous!" He growled "Now, do as you were told."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am?" he asked "I'm the person who's gonna be responsible for your bloody death if you don't get off this phone right now and do as told…I'm also the person who's gonna call Fiona as soon as I get off this phone.

She grew silent and finally the line went dead. Shadow closed the phone and set it beside him. He wasn't gonna call Fiona, he didn't care that much. He just sighed as he pulled the roll of tape out and ripped two pieces off. He then proceeded to put them on the girls.

"I'm leaving shortly and I wont take long." He paused "The wisest thing to do is sleep. If you try to escape I will know and the next shot won't be a flesh wound." He sighed "Please believe me, because in actuality I don't like hurting you guys. I honestly don't, but a lesson must be learned one way or another…I'll return soon." He paused "With food." He started to walk but then he paused again "And maybe diapers."

He took nothing but himself and left out the window shutting it as he went.

Whoa, I haven't updated on this story in forever. Sorry about that…and sorry about what I'm going to tell you next. I wont be updating on this anymore. I'm way too busy and I'm lacking ideas and now that I read it over I'm starting to think this story is dumb. The only reason I updated at all was because I wanted to tell you that it's up for grabs. As much as I dislike this story I'd still like to see it done. So, with that being said, the first person to review that they'd like to start this story over or start from where I left off can have it. Okay? Awesome. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED, I APPRECIATE IT. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST THING SINCE BUTTERED TOAST!

AquaRaven


End file.
